His Own Hand
by amberpie
Summary: Tom and Vengerov during Catalyst. Tom is Vengerov's prisoner and an issue arises. Vengerov takes advantage. Dark dub-con
Joseph Vengerov had finally gotten control over Tom Raines's mind. They were in space together and they were joined by a wire. Vengerov knew everything Tom was thinking and feeling. Now he was traveling through the internet with Tom's help. They jumped into different cameras. One was a locker room of a gym.

A strange emotion came from Tom as he looked at the half-naked women in the locker room. The heat was pooling in the boy's groin and Vengerov felt it because their minds were one.

"Mr. Raines," he said tauntingly. "Are you getting hard?"

"No!" Tom protested passionately.

Vengerov laughed. The boy was getting hard. There was such a hot throbbing heat in Tom's mid-section and the boy knew he knew it. Tom grew bright red and began squirming in desperation to hide it but he could not.

"You want to touch yourself now, don't you?" Vengerov asked him curiously.

"No, I don't!" Tom was leaning forward to hide his hard-on from Vengerov.

"Really?" Vengerov took his shoulder and forced him up straight. "What do you have there? Show me."

"You sick pervert. Leave me alone." Tom shook with humiliation. But Vengerov made him sit up straight so he could see the bulge through his thin tunic.

Tom sighed in resignation. "Fine. My dick is hard. I'm a boy and it happens." Tom sounded angry but also humiliated and trying to hide it.

Vengerov turned his attention back to the women they could see through the internet. "You are so young. You must be a virgin."

"So what?"

Vengerov said meanly, "So has it ever occurred to you that seeing naked women is as close as you will ever get to having sex with one?"

He enjoyed the horror the boy felt. "That's not true. I'm going to have sex one day."

"No, you're not. You're going to die a virgin since you're going to spend the rest of your life up here with me in space. I'm never letting you go. No girl will ever touch your cock, or lick it. You'll never know what it is to fuck anyone. All you get is your own hand. Has any girl even touched your cock?"

Tom shook his head.

"So you will never feel another hand on your prick."

He felt Tom's despair and grief, and saw the boy fighting back tears. His feelings were all so strong compared to Vengerov's and Vengerov got to feel them all through the wire. Vengerov decided to reached down and press his hand over the boy's bulge. Tom drew a heavy breath. Through their shared brain Tom's heated arousal pulsed so hard it almost hurt.

"Stop that," Tom ordered firmly but his voice trembled.

"Stop what?" Vengerov's cool fingers encircled Tom's hot prick. "Don't you want to know what it feels like to have someone else's hand here?"

"Not yours," Tom whimpered pitifully. But his hips bucked into the palm clasping him. Vengerov could feel how ashamed he was. The boy was also incredibly turned on. He was only 17 after all.

"It's my hand or no one's." Vengerov tickled his fingers down Tom's shaft. Tom's balls tightened.

"I mean it. Stop it!" Tom yelped hysterically.

"Fine." Vengerov stopped moving his hand. "But if I stop, I will never touch you here again. Since you will spend the rest of your life alone with me, you will never know what it is like ever."

Tom didn't say anything. He began to cry.

"So tell me to stop if you want me to," Vengerov said cruelly. "Just say it. Say for me to stop again."

Tom ducked his head but didn't say anything. Vengerov closed his hand around Tom's twitching member. Tom made a keening noise. He reached up with his fingerless hands like he wanted to pull Vengerov's hand away but didn't try to do it. Vengerov teased his thumb over Tom's leaking slit and smeared precum over the head of his penis. "No fingers, too. I bet you can't even give yourself a good handjob now can you?"

"No thanks to you," Tom muttered angrily. "You won't even let me use my fingers."

Vengerov answered him by tweaking a nipple, then licking the salty skin of Tom's neck. Tom shivered with pleasure and disgust but more pleasure and Vengerov enjoyed it with him. Vengerov pumped at Tom's shaft, continuing to toy with his nipples and balls with his other hand. He felt it all like it was happening to his own dick. No it was better than his dick because the feelings felt so much stronger for Tom. The wet sound filled the air about them.

Tom began to writhe and moan.

"Such a slut," Vengerov said to him. "Such a horny little slut."

"I'm... not... a... slut.."

"You are. You are sitting on my lap with your legs spread and your dick in my hand, moaning for more."

Tom shook his head in denial but then he began to orgasm. Vengerov shouted out with him as the pleasure crushed over him. Tom's hips bucked again and again. His jizz spurted over Vengerov's hand.

Vengerov milked him until he was dry. Tom slumped back against him shakily. All the pleasure was gone and Tom's shame burned so bright and strong that Vengerov pulled out the wire. He didn't want to share the bad parts. He showed Tom his stained palm. "This is a filthy mess. You did this. Look at how you spurted your seed all over my hand like a little whore. What would your father think of you? Or James Blackburn?"

Tom gave a quiet sob and dipped his head. "I'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone."

"Only if you clean it up," Vengerov told him sternly.

Tom looked around for tissues.

"No." Vengerov pressed his palm closer to Tom's mouth. "Use your tongue."

"No." Tom got so pale. "No, that's gross!"

"Tom, lick up this mess you made or I will send a video of this to the Pentagonal Spire. All your friends will see what a dirty slut you are."

Tom gave a whimper of terror. He leaned forward and began licking his own semen away with quick swipes of his hot tongue. He was crying again. It took all of Vengerov's self-control not to pull out his own cock and jam it into Tom's mouth.

Instead he shoved his fingers past Tom's lips to force him to suck away every last drop of jizz. One day he would make the boy do it to his own cock. That would wait until Vengerov had completely broken him, though. Once he turned him into Vanya, he would make Tom into such a good cocksucker.

Vengerov put Tom back into his cage and got ready to leave him again. At the last minute, he reprogrammed Tom's neural processor so Tom couldn't touch his own prick ever again. No more masturbating when Tom was bored. He wanted the boy to be ready for him the next time they met and so frustrated without release he begged for anything he could get.

Tom was now his property and Joseph Vengerov never shared his toys. He wouldn't even share Tom with Tom's own hand.

The End

* * *

A/N I think I was the only one who saw so much slash potential in the trilogy but I guess I'm twisted that way! Please review!


End file.
